1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cyanoacrylate-containing compositions that include, in addition to the cyanoacrylate component, the combination of two accelerators to improve fixture speeds on certain substrates.
2. Brief Description of Related Technology
Cyanaoacrylate adhesive compositions are well known, and widely used as quick setting, instant adhesives with a wide variety of uses. See H. V. Coover, D. W. Dreifus and J. T. O'Connor, "Cyanoacrylate Adhesives" in Handbook of Adhesives, 27, 463-77, I. Skeist, ed., Van Nostrand Reinhold, New York, 3rd ed. (1990). See also, G. H. Millet "Cyanoacrylate Adhesives" in Structural Adhesives: Chemistry and Technology, S. R. Hartshorn, ed., Plenun Press, New York, p. 249-307 (1986).
Nonetheless, various techniques have been used to improve further the fixture times of such adhesive compositions for certain applications where it is important to be able to secure one substrate to another quickly, while allowing the bond strength to develop over time. In addition, substrates constructed of certain materials have proven in the past difficult to bond, irrespective of the application to which the adhesive and the substrate are to be placed.
To combat these issues, Loctite Corporation developed a technology based on calixarene and oxacalixarene compounds. Generally, the addition of such materials to a cyanoacrylate allow for accelerated fixturing of substrates to-be-bonded together. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,556,700, 4,622,414, 4,636,539, 4,695,615, 4,718,966, and 4,855,461.
In addition to calixarene compounds, Loctite Corporation also developed technology based on the addition of silacrown compounds to cyanoacrylate adhesive compositions to accelerate fixturing. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,317 (Liu) is directed to cyanoacrylate adhesive compositions which include silacrown compounds as additives to give substantially reduced fixture and cure times on de-activating substrates such as wood. The silacrown compounds are preferably employed at levels of about 0.1-5% by weight of the composition.
More recently, Henkel KgaA developed technology based on the addition to cyanoacrylate compositions of cyclodextrins to accelerate fixturing. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,864 (Wenz), the acceleration of the setting properties of a cyanoacrylate adhesive composition by adding thereto a hydroxyl group derivative of an .alpha.-, .beta.- or .gamma.-cyclodextrin which is at least partly soluble in the cyanoacrylate is described.
Other approaches have also been investigated, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,260 (Sato), in which it is reported the use of crown ethers in cyanoacrylate adhesive compositions.
Notwithstanding the state-of-the-technology it would be desirable to provide alternative technologies to improve the fixturing speed of cyanoacrylates.